1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picture frame stabilizing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved picture frame stabilizing apparatus which when adhesively secured to a picture frame captures tacks between the picture frame and legs of the "L" shaped stabilizing member to enable the projection of the tacks points beyond the stabilizing members and into an associated wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of picture frame stabilizing apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may appreciated, these devices have normally been of awkward construction or of construction integrally formed with an associated picture frame. It may be appreciated that it is desirable to provide a picture frame stabilizing apparatus that may be secured at a subsequent time to the construction of a picture frame enabling the stabilizing thereof and furthermore providing an apparatus of limited size and awkwardness to avoid visibility when utilized with a picture frame.
While supported framing is widespread among consumers in the hanging of pictures, diplomas and the like. Frequently due to disruptions, such as ordinary house cleaning or vibrations and the like, picture frames of this type as described are frequently disoriented with respect to their mounting requiring constant attention for the alignment thereof. In order to alleviate some of the problems associated with such constant maintenance of picture frame alignment, patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,527 to Mohr and U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,892 to Mohr also are provided wherein picture frames are formed with multiple support points to avoid the balancing of such framing devices but accordingly, the multiple hanging point type picture frames are more difficult to adjust, as opposed to a single point positioning support to create alignment of the picture frame along horizontal and vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,989 to Murray illustrates a further example of picture framing techniques wherein an interlocking plurality of pictures are supported on a wall whereby alignment of the various frames as they are secured to one another maintains a predetermined alignment.
Further the patent to Russ, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,637 and Buchanan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,990, are illustrative of picture frames utilized to provide rigid organization of the framed item but provide little means for maintaining alignment of such framed items.
It may be appreciated there is a continuing need for an improved picture frame stabilizing device which addresses both the problem of compactness and effectiveness in stabilizing a picture frame, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.